Girl Talk
by pottermum
Summary: The Weasley women are having a girl's night at Shell Cottage, including Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Ginny is not impressed with the main topic of conversation.


Ginny Weasley stood on the porch of Shell Cottage, staring out at the water. The sea air was pungent that early evening but she definitely felt a sense of calm watching the waves roll in and out.

Hermione Granger appeared at her side, handing her a wine glass. "Audrey just arrived," she told Ginny, " and Angelina made that." She gestured with her head to the glass, her tone saying _'drink it at your own risk'. _"Coming in?"

Ginny took a sip, eyes widening appreciatively, then took another sip. "It's good," she declared. "What are you drinking?"

"White wine spritzer," replied Hermione, as she led the two back into the small cottage. The sounds of feminine laughter drew them to the kitchen which was crammed with several women.

Fleur was plating up something that smelled delicious, while her sister Gabrielle amused her niece,Victoire, three. The familial resemblance between the three was apparent, as they stood so close to each other. Still, Ginny took heart that her niece's fine hair had a ginger shine to it when the light hit it.

Audrey sat at the table, feeding seven month old Molly, and Angelina was making cocktails at the kitchen table. Hermione sat near her, picking up the cocktail book Angelina had brought with her, and flicking through it.

"Ginny!" cried Fleur, eyes lighting up to see her sister-in-law. Victoire looked up, and ran to Ginny, begging to be picked up.

"Where's Uncle Harry?" she asked, after giving her aunt a hug, "he always comes to visit me with you."

"Not tonight, ma fille, tonight iz girl's night," explained Fleur.

"Your uncle Harry is with your daddy and all your other uncles," nodded Ginny, tweaking her niece's nose.

"Are they having more fun than us?" asked Victoire who, like Ginny, hated to be left out of anything fun.

"Of course not," scoffed Ginny. "They're just sitting around drinking and talking, maybe playing some cards."

Victoire's face fell. "But I like to play 'Sploding snap," she reminded her aunt, " and Uncle Harry always plays with me and Teddy. I want to go and play with daddy and Uncle Harry." She pouted prettily.

"But Victoire, remember what your maman and I told you," prompted Gabrielle, with a _help me out here, girls,_ look to the others. "We're going to paint our nails, and eat some yummy food your maman made - "

"And me, I helped, didn't I, Maman?" cut in Victoire, excitedly.

Fleur nodded proudly, smoothing a hand over her daughter's hair. "It is rude to interrupt Tante Gabrielle, Victoire," she scolded gently.

Victoire lowered her eyes. "Sorry, Tante."

"I invited Luna too," said Ginny, to take the heat off her niece. "She can share my room."

While Ginny had been okay with the idea of girl's night at Shell Cottage, she wasn't so keen on the idea of a sleep over. Still, she and Luna could stay up talking and catching up. She missed her dear friend when she was off travelling the world.

Hermione's face fell slightly, but she quickly masked it. "Looks like I'm sharing with you, Angie," she said. Angie nodded, her concentration on her next batch of cocktails, and trying to get the combinations just right.

Audrey stopped feeding Molly, bringing her up to her shoulder to pat her back. Victoire left Ginny to go over to see her cousin, who let out a hearty belch. Whilst Audrey then sat the baby back in her arms, the older girl crooned to the baby, picking up her fingers and playing with them.

"She's going to make a great big sister," noted Hermione to Fleur, who stroked her six month pregnant stomach.

"She cannot wait," agreed Fleur, " especially now we know it iz anozzer girl. We have decided on a name, too." At everyone's urging she announced the new Weasley would be called Dominique.

"Cute, Vicky and Nicky," chuckled Ginny.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle scowled. "Non, non, it iz _Dominique_," corrected Gabrielle. "do not butcher her beautiful name, _Ginevra_."

Ginny handed her glass to Angelina. "Hit me again," she demanded, ignoring the rebuke from the younger girl.

Hermione, sensing tension between Gabrielle and Ginny, interrupted. " So, Victoire," – she pronounced it flawlessly, making Gabrielle shoot Ginny a triumphant look – "what colour do you want your nails painted after your bath?"

"Orange, just like you, 'cos it's Uncle Ron's favourite," she announced to her aunt Hermione.

Ginny swore she saw Gabrielle visibly flinch. She exchanged a sly smile with Hermione.

"But pink or purple is so pretty," protested Fleur, holding up the two bottles.

"And not so...garrish," agreed Gabrielle.

"Aunt H'mione has orange on her toes," stated Victoire, stubbornly. "I saw at the pond, when we went swimming. I wanna be like Auntie H'mione," she pouted stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. 

All eyes turned to Hermione. "What?" she asked defiantly, crossing her arms. "Ron likes it."

"That would explain the orange silk knickers you tried to hide when we went shopping for Hannah and Neville's engagement party," teased Ginny softly, so only Hermione, Audrey and Angelina could hear.

"Ginny!" The other two women snickered while Hermione blushed, still getting used to the dynamics of being part of a huge family where, it seemed, nothing was sacred. Still, she didn't deny it.

"That's nothing," declared Angelina. "You know we have that adult line in the shop, right? Well, who do you think does all the testing?" she boasted. She leaned in to whisper, " I can guarantee each and every item is guaranteed fun and fulfillement, if you know what I mean." She winked and took another huge sip of her cocktail.

"Ugh!" Ginny rolled her eyes, she didn't need to know about Angie and George, but she filed the information away for future use for her and Harry. She crossed to Fleur and Gabrielle and knelt in front of a stubborn Victoire. "Sweety, why don't you get the pretty purple on your fingers, and the orange on your toes, just like Aunt Hermione," she suggested.

"A grand suggestion," nodded Fleur, shooting Ginny a grateful smile.

"What colour are you going to get, Auntie Ginny?" asked Victoire.

Ginny looked over the array of colours. She picked up an emerald green and showed it to her niece. "What do you think?"

Victoire giggled. "It's the same colour as Uncle Harry's eyes."

"Well, so it is. I think I'll get it on my toes, just like you," laughed Ginny.

"Mummy, you should get red for Daddy's hair," suggested Victoire, as Gabrielle began to paint her toenails.

Audrey, Angelina and Fleur all looked at each other, grinning. "Red it is."

"I don't know, Audrey, I reckon Percy is starting to go a bit grey," teased Ginny, " all that stress at the Ministry, you reckon?"

Audrey handed the baby to Hermione. "Well, he may be going grey on top but he's still quite ginger in other areas."

Angelina hooted while Hermione tried to smother a grin. "Those Weasley men of ours," teased Angelina.

"What about 'arry, Ginevra?" asked Gabrielle, who had long gotten over her crush on Harry Potter, but still thought he was the nicest and bravest man she knew. Plus she liked needling Ginny.

"The only ginger hair on Harry is me," declared Ginny, hotly, "and that's all I'm going to say about that."

" Come on, spill," urged Angelina. "You never tell us anything private about you and Harry."

"You _do _know what private means, don't you?" asked Ginny, dryly.

"She won't even tell me, and I share lots with her about me and Ron," sighed Hermione to Audrey, as she handed the now sleeping baby back.

"Over share, you mean," corrected Ginny.

"Come on, Ginny." Hermione's tone was of gentle teasing but Ginny was getting annoyed.

"No, I won't. What goes on between Harry and me is private. He's mine, every inch of him, and I won't share, even with you lot."

"How many inches are we talking about Ginny?" asked Audrey, interestedly, making Angelina giggle. Hermione smothered a giggle too.

"Yeah, let's talk girth, positions, moves," encouraged Angelina, as Audrey lay the sleeping baby in the portable crib she'd brought with her. "Now George, he likes a bit of –"

"STOP!" Ginny looked at her sisters-in-law. "Why would I want to know the sex habits of my brothers?" It was a rhetorical question, and they all knew it. Still, Gabrielle gasped and covered Victoire's ears, shooting Ginny an annoyed look, which Ginny chose to ignore.

"Oh, looks like I got here just in time," declared Luna, from the doorway. "Sorry, the door was open."

"Luna!" She was greeted by them all, even Victoire waved to her, showing her aunt's friend the orange polish she was going to get painted on her toes. Luna reassured the little girl how pretty it looked.

"Ronald likes orange," stated Luna. She looked at Hermione. "You should paint your nails for him, it would be a turn on."

Ginny groaned. "She already has, Luna."

"Oh." Luna looked around the room. "Is that part of the sexual habits you were discussing."

"Mon Dieu!" exclaimed Gabrielle, scowling and picking up her niece.

"But I want to stay, Tante," protested Victoire. She liked her aunt Ginny's pretty friend; she told the funniest stories.

"We shall bathe you and get you into your pretty pyjamas," said Gabrielle, firmly. She spoke in French to Fleur, who retorted sharply.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" asked Ginny, watching on in amusement as Gabrielle stormed upstairs, her niece looking sadly back at them over her shoulder.

"She 'az broken up with her beau," explained Fleur sadly.

"She must be missing sex," reasoned Luna. "Being horny can make you cranky. I haven't had sex with anyone but myself since Dean, and that was quite a long time ago."

"Luna, that _was_ a long time ago," said Ginny, " and I've never known you to be cranky."

"I know how to pleasure myself," said Luna, matter of factly. She smiled at Fleur. "I did use to fantasize about Bill, he was always so nice to me when I was little. I hope he is a skilful lover, he looks like he would be."

"I 'av no complaints, Luna," smirked Fleur.

"I thought as much. Now Charlie, he'd -"

"Woah, woah," called Ginny, her hands up in defense. "enough, already! I do not want to hear any more about my brothers!"

"So tell us about Harry," suggested Hermione, cheekily. "Sharing is caring, Ginevrrraaa." She deliberately rolled her r's.

Ginny scowled. "Give it a rest, Hermione." She stood and went to leave the room.

Her sisters-in-law exchanged looks. "Where are you going?" called Angelina.

"Loo," she replied, over her shoulder. She took her time, in no hurry to return.

She passed Victoire's bedroom; it was fit for a princess. Her niece was preparing for a bath, babbling about her favourite dolls and toys to a sad Gabrielle, who looked vague, and nodded when needed. Ginny felt a momentary pang for her, but continued on to the loo.

Once she had finished her ablutions, she headed back downstairs, stopping once again to peer into Victoire's room. Ginny wandered in, looking around. On a shelf she spied a toy Harpy doll, wearing Ginny's famous number 7. She picked it up, smiling at the red haired doll that Victoire had liked to drag around when she was two.

She herself had done the same thing with her Harry Potter doll. And now it was just a few weeks till she married him!

Ginny returned the doll to the shelf, taking the time to look out the window. The sun was just beginning to set, and it sent a lovely glow over the sand.

She left the room, beginning the descent down the stairs. She paused when she heard the screams of laughter., and listened.

" -swivels his hips like this." By the shrieks of laughter, she assumed Audrey was giving a demonstration.

"Ron does that too," cried Hermione, clapping her hands in glee. It sounded like she was off the spritzer and had enjoyed one of Angelina's concoctions.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and decided to escape to the front porch. She felt off kilter, and she didn't know why.

"Here you are?" Luna handed her a glass, which she took but simply nursed. They both looked out at the setting sun. "I found it quite restful, staying here after leaving Malfoy Manor. There's something about the waves, I think."

Ginny nodded, watching the tide come in, then go out again. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Want some company? As I have no idea about the Weasley men's sexual habits, I feel I cannot contribute to the current conversation," said Luna, as raucous feminine laughter broke out from inside.

Ginny grimaced and grabbed Luna's hand. "Let's go."

They walked companionable, side by side, arms threaded together. "Is something bothering you, Ginny?" asked Luna.

Ginny shrugged, not really wanting to get into it. "I don't really want or need to hear about my brother's and their sex lives," she repeated.

"And you don't feel the need to discuss yours and Harry's sex life," said Luna, knowingly.

Ginny squirmed. "It's private, that's all. I know Harry wouldn't talk about it with anyone."

"That's fine," agreed Luna, as they continued walking.

"I mean, everyone is always asking me about Harry," said Ginny, defensively. "The press, the fans...they ask me about his work, they ask about our wedding plans, well, bugger them, bugger everybody. Some things are just between me and Harry, damnit. I should be able to keep our personal life private and that includes our sex life, which is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

They walked together in silence, until Luna asked. "Perfectly fine sounds...nice."

Ginny groaned. "No, it sounds boring...and believe me, Harry and I are not boring. It's just...ugh, I can't even explain it, and I don't want to...and I shouldn't have to, right?"

"Of course not," said Luna. "Shall we turn back?"

They turned around and started back. Ginny continued her ranting.

"I mean, imagine what Rita Skeeter would write if she knew how hot Harry is, how intense our lovemaking can be. And I don't want some cow like Romilda getting off if she knew how playful and inventive Harry can be. Honestly, Luna, the man drives me wild. It's hot and it's amazing and he's all mine," she stated firmly.

"Yes, you should definitely keep that to yourself," said Luna.

"Harry would be mortified if he thought the family knew about our sex life," continued Ginny. "Harry is private, he's intense – "

"You already said private and intense," interrupted Luna.

" – he's, he's..." Ginny struggled to find the words to say.

"He's here," announced Luna. She waved. "Hello Harry."

Ginny looked up to see Harry striding towards them. She left Luna and walked hurriedly, for he looked unsettled.

"Harry, are you okay?"

He reached her and drew her into his arms. "Missed you, that's all." He kissed the top of her head, smiling over it at Luna.

"Weren't you having fun with the other guys?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "We had a nice dinner then the drinks started flowing, and then they all started talking about private stuff." He grimaced at the memory.

"Private stuff?" asked Ginny.

"I know it's _their_ wives and girlfriends, but Ginny, they're _my _sisters now! I don't want – I can't look at them the same if I know...that stuff about them."

"I know, right!" cried Ginny. She gestured to the house. "Trust me, Harry, it's not just the guys. Your _sister's_ are just as bad, oversharing about_ my_ brothers! That's why I had to get out of there," she explained.

"Want to go home?" suggested Harry. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she giggled, then flushed as she became aware Luna was watching them both with interest.

"I can't, Harry, I invited Luna tonight and I'm bunking with her," said Ginny.

"Oh, go on," waved Luna, "with every one talking about sex tonight, someone ought to be actually doing it. Go!" she urged.

Harry grinned but Ginny hesitated. "What will I tell them?" she asked, looking at the house all alight now it was near dark.

"Leave it to me...now go." Luna's voice was decisive, so the two Potters nodded, hugged her and quickly disapparated away, with a quick word of thanks and promises to catch up soon.

Luna walked inside, to be greeted by Angelina, Audrey and Hermione. "Hey, where did you go? Where's Ginny?" they asked, looking around for her.

"With Harry," she said.

"So much for girl's night," sniffed Angelina, then skolled another cocktail.

"I'm going to leave too. I don't have a Weasley man to compare with, and I find I'm feeling a bit...cranky."

With that, Luna smiled her goodbyes and disapparated home, just as Fleur and Gabrielle returned with Victoire in her pyjamas.

"I thought I heard somezing," noted Fleur, looking around, "or someone."

"Luna just left, and Ginny left earlier with Harry. Party poopers," stated Hermione, pouring herself another cocktail.

Audrey snorted knowingly. "I think Harry and Ginny are having a party of their own. Speaking of, I need to get this little one home."

"I wanna go to Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry's party," wailed Victoire, in Gabrielle's arms.

"Oh sweety," sighed Angelina, patting the little girl's hair, "it's just a party for two."

"But Auntie Ginny was gonna paint her nails green," she reminded her aunts.

"Why don't you paint _your_ nails green, for Uncle Harry," suggested Hermione.

Victoire shook her head. "I decided I'm gonna paint them blue, just like Teddy's hair."

Angie and Audrey twittered, nudging each other. "That's so cute." They looked at Fleur knowingly; Bill was in denial that his three year old had a crush on Teddy Lupin.

"Ginny had a crush on Harry and now they're married," reminded Hermione, fanning her face. "Merlin, I think I need to lie down."

"Are you sure I can't go to Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry's party?" asked Victoire, hopeful. "I bet they're having lots of fun," she said. A sudden thought came to her. "Is Teddy there too?"

"No, mon amour, Teddy iz 'ome with 'iz grandmere," reminded Fleur, taking her daughter from her sister, and smoothing Victoire's hair.

"But I'm sure Harry and Ginny are having lots of fun," giggled Audrey. "Right, girls?"

Where there was no reply, she turned to see Angelina and Hermione were asleep on the sofa, heads resting together.

"Merlin, if only their 'uzbands could see them now," sighed Gabrielle, rolling her eyes.

Fleur nodded. "Maybe 'arry and Ginny are the only sensible ones among us. Zey will be sleeping with their partners tonight."

"Sleeping? Yeah, right," scoffed Audrey.

"Eventually," conceded Fleur, before sighing. "So much for girl's night."

Audrey grabbed her baby bag, picked up the sleeping Molly and Flooed home.

"Can Teddy and Uncle Harry come to the next girls night, Maman?" asked Victoire.

"We shall see, ma fille," grinned Fleur.

"I'll ask them right now," decided Victoire. "Maman, may I send an owl?"

"Not tonight, Victoire, it's late and you should be in bed asleep."

"But Maman, my toes aren't blue yet," cried Victoire, wiggling said toes.

"Besides, I doubt Harry or Ginny will be letting any owls in tonight," suggested Audrey, chuckling.

Victoire nodded. "Because of their party."

Gabrielle sighed enviously. "I miss...parties."

Fleur tsk tsk'd her sister, but winked at her. "I think it's time to bring out the good wine, don't you? And you can tell me all about what happened with Jean-Luc?"

"I'll get the glasses while you put Victoire to bed," nodded Gabrielle, " but no wine for you!" She gestured to her sister's stomach.

"Of course, ma souer, eet iz all for you," agreed Fleur. "Say goodnight to your tante, Victoire."

"Will you paint my toes in the morning, Tante?" asked Victoire, yawning.

" Of course, ma ni'ece," smiled Gabrielle.

Victoire let her mother pick her up and they started to walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight, bebe," called Gabrielle, waving.

"You're my favrit tante," said a sleepy Victoire, her head resting on Fleur's shoulder.

Gabrielle smiled smugly, till Victoire continued. "Right after Aunt Ginny...and Aunt H'mione...and Auntie Angie has lots of fun stuff...

"Ssh, ma fille," whispered Fleur, shooting a look at Gabrielle and shaking her head.

"And I can't leave out Aunt Audrey, cos it's not nice to be left out," continued Victoire, yawning again.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and went to Bill and Fleur's armoire. She jumped when Angelina began to snore.

Even half asleep, Hermione nudged her. "Roll over, Ron," she muttered.

"Who's Ron?" replied a sleepy, half drunk Angelina, before belching loudly.

Gabrielle grimaced. "Mon Dieu, zese Weasley women!"


End file.
